


Le styliste

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Compilation des recueils drabbles de la FA et drabbles de l'arbre de drakys [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thème Etude de la Ficothèque Ardente + Drabbles de l'arbre organisé par drakys</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : KNB appartient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Styliste**

**Thème étude de la FA**

**Photographie de croquis de mode**

 

Ryôta essayait de se concentrer sur ses croquis pour les modèles printemps-été. Il savait qu’il n’aurait pas dû s’y mettre à la maison et rester plus tard au travail. Seulement, pour sauver son couple, il lui fallait faire des concessions.

« En fait, t’es carrément submergé de boulot !

-          Aominechi, c’est ce que je me tue à te dire… Je ne me tape pas mon secrétaire ou mes photographes.

-          Il n’empêche que faire des vêtements féminins pour un homo, c’est retors !

-          Tu préfèrerais que je sois en permanence avec des mannequins hommes ?

-          Non », avoua son époux.

Daiki vint lui masser les épaules. Ryôta était tendu autant par l’accumulation de travail que par la méfiance de son homme.

« Il y a des rumeurs en ce moment.

-          Il y a toujours eu des rumeurs à mon sujet, Aominechi.

-          Avec Akashi.

-          Je l’ai rencontré pour organiser un gala de charité. Je t’en avais parlé… Non ?

-          Non.

-          Ah, pardon. »

Daiki l’embrassa sur le haut de la tête, puis sa main descendit sous le T-shirt de Ryôta, frôlant un téton puis s’avançant encore et...

 

#### Drabbles de l'arbre de drakys sur DW :

#### Kuroko no basket - Kise/Aomine - PG

Il trouverait une explication pour ses bandages qui ne le ferait pas trop criser... C'était le plan de Kise sur le chemin du retour vers le terrain de basket-ball. Seulement, voilà, il était incapable de mentir à Aomine. Son As avait le chic pour s'apercevoir quand il ne disait pas la vérité.  
"Donne-moi le nom du sale type qui a osé poser la main sur toi.  
\- Ce n'est rien. Je suis juste tombé.  
\- J'y crois pas."  
Résister. Résister. Résister. En vain.  
"En fait, je me suis brûlé lors du shooting pour le fer à repasser... Rien de grave...  
\- Je vais me faire ton manager !"

#### Kuroko no basket - Riko A./Junpei H. - PG

Ces mecs, il fallait décidément les prendre par la main pour tout...  
Riko avait tout planifié pour les entraînements d'été.  
Aucun de ses hommes n'avait pensé à lui apporter son aide. Pour mettre un ballon dans un panier et faire des tours de terrain, ils étaient forts. Par contre, question organisation, il lui laissait tout sur le dos. Même le choix du séjour.  
Junpei lui avait simplement dit qu'elle était leur entraîneuse et qu'il lui faisait totalement confiance.  
Il avait quand même obligé les autres joueurs à faire une collecte de fonds pour le club. L'opération n'avait pas eu beaucoup de succès, mais les avait fait au moins courir d'un bout à l'autre de la ville.


	2. Amour de calendrier

Thème Avril sur un fil de la Ficothèque Ardente

Aomine se détestait parfois pour son manque de courage.  
Devant lui s’étalait un calendrier pour adolescente où posait son béguin. Les photos n’avaient rien de particulièrement sexy ou de provocant. Kise y apparaissait simplement plus beau que jamais.  
Alors que sa main s’activait sur son érection en s’inspirant d’une image sur papier glacé, il se fustigeait pour ne pas l’approcher et lui avouer ses sentiments.  
L’excuse comme quoi ils n’étaient pas dans le même lycée devenait de plus en plus lâche et ridicule. Il lui suffirait d’appeler pour être reçu chez Kise ou pour l’inviter une après-midi.  
Son plaisir se rappela à lui violemment, cherchant la délivrance sans la trouver. Aomine fixa les yeux en amande et les cheveux blonds de Kise. Leurs deux métissages paraissaient si exotiques dans la population japonaise et pourtant leurs physiques étaient à l’opposé l’un de l’autre.  
Kise lui avait proposé de faire des shootings avec lui. D’après lui, Aomine était un beau mec.  
Aomine effectua encore quelques mouvements de la main sur son pénis et éjacula enfin dans un mouchoir.  
Combien de temps pourrait-il garder ses sentiments rien que pour lui ?  
Plus pour très longtemps.

Arbre à drabbles d'avril organisé par drakys :

Kuroko no Basket — Aomine/Kagami et Kuroko — PG-13  
Les connaissant, ça ne pourra qu’être explosif.  
« Vous pourriez peut-être oublier les paris idiots en cas de défaite, proposa Kuroko.  
— Je te conseille de ne pas t’en mêler Testu. À moins que tu ne veuilles participer...  
— Laisse-le en dehors de ceci, Aomine.  
— Est-ce que tu aurais peur qu’il te lamine ?, s’en réjouit.  
— Avec mes nouvelles facultés, vous devriez arrêter de fanfaronner, se plaint Kuroko.  
— Kuroko. Je t’assure que tu ne veux pas participer. »  
Il détestait être mis à l’écart.

Kuroko no basket — Akashi/Kuroko — PG-13 (spoiler)  
Autour du cou, la médaille de Kuroko semble peser plus lourd que lui.  
Elle représente tous les efforts qu’il a fournis depuis qu’il a quitté la génération des miracles, mais aussi son implication dans sa nouvelle équipe.  
Akashi aurait pu détester ce sentiment d’échec. Seulement Kuroko l’avait amené jusqu’à ses derniers retranchements et lui avait fait comprendre ses limites.  
Alors qu’il contemplait d’un œil absent la réussite de son ami, il ne désirait qu’une chose.  
Il souhaitait pouvoir refaire équipe avec lui.


	3. Ville lumière

Aomine/Kise

 

Kise plongea ses yeux d’or dans ceux d’Aomine. Dans l’obscurité, ils paraissaient presque noirs. Kise y devinait pourtant toute la tendresse de sa première idole sportive. Ses lèvres se portèrent d’elles-mêmes vers les siennes pour s’apprécier lentement. Gardant le contact visuel, ils prenaient le temps de cajoler la bouche de l’autre, recherchant plaisir et complicité. Leurs langues s’en mêlèrent, décrochant dans leurs frottements des vagues de désir dans tous leurs corps.

Quelques boutons s’étaient décrochés de leurs chemises pour dévoiler leurs épaules à nues. Aomine vint enserrer sa taille, comme il l’adorait, et frotter les fossettes de ses reins à travers son vêtement. Les mains de Kise se perdirent sur ses pectoraux appréciant leur fermeté et l’effet procuré à son amant.

Le reflet de leurs silhouettes se projetait sur la vitre de leur chambre d’hôtel au milieu des lueurs de la ville lumière.

Un nouveau baiser les transporta dans l’ambiance romantique de leur première destination en équipe nationale.

Ses hanches se rapprochèrent des siennes, impatientes de libérer toute la fougue qu’elles contenaient.

Leurs pantalons tombèrent à terre. Ils les repoussèrent pour ne pas se blesser dans une manœuvre hasardeuse.

Le déhanchement de leurs bassins l’un contre l’autre dans cette atmosphère amoureuse décupla leur plaisir.


	4. Akashi est absolu

Akashi/Kuroko

 

Assis à son bureau, Akashi caressait négligemment son persan blanc qui fusillait du regard le chien de Kuroko, confortablement installé sur ses genoux.

« Que fait cet animal canin dans mon bureau ?

-          Pourquoi tripoter ce sac à puces quand tu reçois des invités de marques ? »

Akashi sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Depuis qu’un certain fantôme réside dans mes appartements, je me sens obligé d’emmener mon animal de compagnie sur mon lieu de travail. Dans l’imaginaire collectif, un tel animal impressionne.

-          Vu le prix qu’il a coûté, ce n’est pas étonnant. »

Comme il était pathétique de se disputer dans un couple à cause de bêtes de compagnie !

Akashi appela sa secrétaire à l’interphone. Il déposa dans ses bras Petit Prince et ordonna à Ni-go de suivre la dame.

Une fois que la porte fut claquée, Akashi se dirigea derechef vers Kuroko.

« J’ai bloqué une heure et demi sur mon planning rien que pour discuter avec toi.

-          Je ne veux pas donner Ni-go à un centre… »

Akashi le fit taire immédiatement d’un baiser. Il en avait assez d’être interrompu dans ses tentatives de faire l’amour par des animaux incapables de s’entendre plus de cinq minutes.


	5. Quelle passe ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement : Jeux de mots tout pourris sur le mot passe.

Moresome

 

Le Capitaine Akashi avait exploré toute la région à la recherche de la célèbre passe de Kuroko : une voie navigable capable de vous propulser à l’autre bout de la terre à la vitesse de la lumière.

Ses matelots doutaient de l’utilité d’une telle expédition dans son dos.

Akashi n’était pas paranoïaque.

Il décelait quand Aomine perdait entièrement son enthousiasme, quand le ventre de Murasakibara gargouillait beaucoup trop et quand Kise suivait le mouvement des deux autres et entrainait ainsi tout le reste de l’équipe.

Heureusement, son second Midorima le soutenait dans sa quête.

Akashi sortit son compas, prêt à menacer ses plus fidèles tire-au-flanc avec.

Heureusement, Takao hurla : « Terre en vue ! », ce qui évita un massacre dans les rangs.

Akashi sortit ses jumelles pour constater l’existence d’une sorte de chenal naturel et décida d’accoster en apercevant des habitations.

Arrivé sur la place, les autochtones les conduisirent directement dans une maison à l’entente du mot Kuroko.

Après être apparu par surprise dans leur dos, un homme aux cheveux bleu pâle les accueillit dans son modeste établissement.

« C’est un bordel ! », s’exclama Kise.

Kuroko leur sourit aimablement en leur proposant ses services. N’étaient-ils pas là pour lui passer sur le corps ?


	6. Linge au vent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce drabble est écrit pour la soirée drabble du 11/09 de la FA sur le thème de la rentrée.

Une brise légère soufflait dans les maillots de la toute nouvelle équipe japonaise de street-basketball.  
Aida n’aurait jamais pensé que tous ses hommes de caractère s’entendent sur le terrain.  
Un petit sourire flotta sur ses lèvres, alors que la douce odeur de la lessive envahissait ses narines.  
S’ils sentaient la fleur après l’effort, Aida effectuerait cette corvée avec bien plus de plaisir.  
Un meneur de la trempe d’Akashi arrivait à les contenir. Tant mieux.  
Hyuuga savait également les faire redescendre sur Terre, bien qu’il ne soit que remplaçant.  
Aida gloussa quand les mains de son petit ami se posèrent sur sa taille. Un baiser atterit dans son cou, la chatouillant légèrement.  
« Quand auras-tu fini de t’occuper d’eux ?   
\- Jaloux ?  
\- Non. Tu étends le mien en premier.  
\- Bien entendu. Ce sera ton tour la prochaine fois. »  
Hyuuga se colla plus contre elle. Elle sursauta en sentant son érection contre ses fesses et ses mains devenir baladeuses.  
« Tu ne t’entraînes pas assez dur pour péter autant la forme.  
\- La principale concernée n’a pas à se plaindre. »  
Aida perdit toute velléité de se montrer impartiale quand Hyuuga l’entraîna à l’étage pour partager encore une fois leurs corps.


	7. Rupture de stock

Atsushi fusillait du regard les étalages de la cantine remplis d’entrées et de plats principaux. Pas un dessert à l’horizon.  
Himuro craignait le pire.  
Depuis que les distributeurs à l’intérieur des établissements scolaires avaient été interdits, son petit ami et coéquipier atteint d’addiction pour les sucreries devenait véritablement exécrable.  
Il suffirait de peu pour qu’il menace les cantinières de les écrabouiller avec sa force herculéenne.  
En rajoutant à cette frustration quotidienne, une rupture des stocks des confiseries de la ville, vous obtiendrez un géant du basket complètement hors de lui.  
« Calme-toi, Atsushi, il y a des sucres lents dans les pommes de terre. »  
Himuro comprit qu’il aurait mieux fait de se taire.  
« J’espère qu’il t’en reste.  
\- Oh ! »  
Himuro rougit jusqu’aux oreilles.  
Un peu avant la reprise des cours, de pauvres oreilles chastes furent assaillies par une phrase sibylline :  
« Non ! Atsushi ! Ne mange pas le préservatif à la fraise quand c’est fini ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. : Les préservatifs aromatisés ne se mangent pas. Ne le faîte pas.


	8. Chapter 8

Aomine avait toujours été impressionné par la capacité naturelle de Kise à copier les autres. Quand Kise avait réussi à maîtriser son style de jeu, Aomine en avait pris pour sa fierté. Lorsque Kise s’était montré capable de jouer tous les styles de la génération des miracles, la jalousie s’en était mêlée.  
Aomine se demandait pourquoi il avait accepté d’aider Kise à se perfectionner dans un gymnase public.  
Kise lui manquait. Plus jeunes, ils s’entraînaient tout le temps ensemble.  
Kise exécutait des figures en l’air en s’appuyant sur ses épaules.  
Il développait une aura de plus en plus intense et possédait une aisance ensorcelante.  
« Pour des photos acrobatiques, râla Aomine.  
\- Tu devrais essayer ce type de basket-ball. T’as pas des soucis d’argent ? »  
Un problème totalement inconnu à ce superbe mannequin.  
Kise redescendit sur terre.  
« Les prestations des équipes sont payantes. Tu as la grâce d’une panthère et tu marques des buts impressionnants.   
\- Je ne suis pas encore majeur.   
\- Un an pour apprendre à sauter sur un trampoline. Tu peux le faire Ahomine ! »  
Aomine attrapa Kise pour lui frotter le crâne et lui apprendre le respect. Il fut surpris par la brusque chaleur qui l’envahit telle une explosion de désir refoulé.


End file.
